Kelsey Spencer
Kelsey Anne Michaels (née Spencer, born October 11, 1988) is an Australian musician and professional wrestler, currently signed to Millennium Wrestling, where she competes on the Riot brand. She frequently competes as one half of the Thunder Pirates with Yuri Mochizuki. She is known in Australia for her early days wrestling as an enhancement talent under the ring names Charity and Blue Thunder, as well as her time in Down Under Wrestling and IYHWF under her real name. American audiences will probably recognise her from her performances in Visionaries of Wrestling and Pure Amusement Wrestling. In May 2016, she was the winner of the inaugural Trip Johnson Memorial Cup. Spencer was trained by late professional wrestler Trip Johnson, and is one of the graduates of the TYA Wrestling Academy. In addition to her professional wrestling career, Spencer is the bassist for punk rock band The Linettis. Professional wrestling 'Enhancement work (2008-2012)' After training for two years with Trip Johnson at the TYA Wrestling Academy, Spencer made her professional debut in the Spring of 2008, working as an enhancement talent known as Charity, and later as Blue Thunder. Her purpose was to make other wrestlers look spectacular in a match -- something she quickly discovered she had a natural talent for. Spencer worked as Blue Thunder for close to four years, travelling around to independent Australian promotions and working with their top talent. In June of 2012, she suffered a serious shoulder injury -- a severely torn rotator cuff -- that almost ended her career. She subsequently stepped away from the ring to receive the necessary surgery, initially being told she could never wrestle again. In late 2013, having been out of action for over a year, Spencer expressed interest in DUW; a promotion of which she had been a long-term fan, and worked several house show events for over the years. She soon announced that she had reached a verbal agreement with DUW Owner Austin Henderson to wrestle for his federation. 'Down Under Wrestling (2014-2015)' Spencer made her Down Under Wrestling debut in March 2014 under her real name, where she won her debut match against veteran Jerri Brekke. At the following show, Spencer rescued Women's Champion Becky Saint from an attack by Brekke and Sophie Ryan. Before a scheduled tag team match against Brekke and Ryan, Spencer informed her partner for the night, Saint, about her plans to pursue the Women's Championship. Spencer and Saint won their match when Spencer made Ryan submit to the Kelsey Cloverleaf -- an action Saint perceived as Spencer attempting to steal her spotlight. Following the match, Saint turned heel when she assaulted Spencer. A match was signed between the two for DUW's third-anniversary celebration, Last Call. The match, an Iron Maiden Match, would see both women wrestle each other for a full hour, where the winner would be the woman who scored the most falls by the end of the 60 minute time period. Spencer scored a submission victory just seven seconds from time expiring, bringing the score to 3-2 in her favour, therefore becoming the new Women's Champion. Spencer would successfully defend the championship for almost an entire year, losing it back to Saint at the 2015 Last Call event, ending her reign at 362 days. It was announced a week later that a rematch between the two for the title would take place at the following pay-per-view event, Meltdown. Spencer would lose her final DUW match to Saint at the event. Spencer made a brief return to the promotion in May 2016 to compete in the first annual Trip Johnson Memorial Cup Tournament. She would go on to win the one-day event, defeating Blake Roderick in the finals. As her reward, Spencer was permitted to select any DUW Championship to challenge for. She would later elect to challenge Pierce Prourne for the DUW World Heavyweight Championship - she was unsuccessful in capturing the title. 'Facebook Women's Athletes' Spencer wrestled at FWA's first event, where she faced Sienna Kane in a losing effort to determine the first FWA Champion. 'Visionaries of Wrestling (2015-2016)' Spencer debuted in Visionaries of Wrestling as a villain, alongside longtime rival Rebecca Saint as The Bellis Street Socialites. She made her debut on the December 14, 2015 edition of Breakthrough, where she defeated Dustin Holt in the opening contest for the evening. On the following Breakthrough, Spencer and Saint faced Chaossworn in a tag team match, which they lost when Saint abandoned Spencer, who was then put through the announce table and counted out. Following the controversial loss, Spencer began claiming undefeated status, as she had never been pinned or made to submit in a VoW ring. She continued her supposed streak with a victory over Valerie Beasley, whom she assaulted after the match. Though Beasley gave chase, Spencer managed to escape the arena unharmed. Spencer made her pay-per-view debut with the company at Double Jeopardy, where she lost to Zahara Matisse, ending her supposed winning streak at "3-0". She bounced back on the following episode of Breakthrough, where she defeated Patrick Jones and Dathyn in a Triple Threat, pinning both opponents simultaneously following a Frog Splash. 'Feud with Valerie Beasley' Spencer was at ringside for her mentor Rebecca Saint's match against Valerie Beasley. Following the match, after Beasley made Saint submit, she targeted Spencer, who escaped through the crowd. On the following edition of Breakthrough, Beasley called Spencer to the ring to answer for her actions, and accept her challenge for a match at Nothing Else Matters. Instead of meeting Beasley face-to-face, Spencer appeared on the big screen and declined the challenge, stating that her recent restraining order against Beasley would prevent her from coming within 25 feet, under the penalty of being arrested on the spot. Beasley and her people spoke with VoW General Manager Sky Sangue, who deemed that while the restraining order did prevent Beasley from coming within 25 feet of Spencer outside of the ring, it wouldn't hold up if the two were booked against each other in a sanctioned wrestling match; she promptly booked Beasley versus Spencer for Nothing Else Matters. After Spencer defeated Nicole Evans in a match later that evening, she to ok to the microphone to dispute this -- prompting Beasley to storm the ring. Beasley's manager Todd snatched the restraining order from Spencer and passed it to Beasley, who ripped it to shreds in front of her. Spencer defeated Beasley at Nothing Else Matters and earned her respect in the process, completing her face turn. 'End of The Bellis Street Socialites' Spencer was assaulted by her former mentor Rebecca Saint during an in-ring segment at Breakthrough #43, spelling the end of The Bellis Street Socialites. Later that night, Spencer made her main event debut in a losing effort to Elskerinne. At Breakthrough #46, Spencer teamed with Heath Williams to face Saint and Tyron Bickerton - known collectively as the Saint City Affinity. When Williams chased Bickerton from the ring with his hammer, Spencer was forced to tap out to Saint, who exploited Spencer's injured shoulder. She was assaulted by Saint and Mimi; they severely injured her shoulder, to the point of it being career-threatening. Despite disappearing from social media, Spencer re-emerged days before Fate of the Gods II, announcing that she plans to go through with her scheduled match against Saint. Spencer defeated Saint at the event. It was announced a few days later via her social media account that Spencer had requested and was granted her release from Visionaries of Wrestling, citing a desire to focus solely on other promotions as the reason behind it. 'Pure Amusement Wrestling (2016)' Spencer made her debut appearance in Pure Amusement Wrestling on April 28, 2016 at their Wicked #9 DVD Taping, opening the show in a Fatal 4-Way Match against Trixie, Al Envy and Jack Nomad. Spencer won the match after pinning Envy. At the Wicked #10 DVD Taping, Spencer defeated Trixie in a singles match. Spencer suffered her first loss in PAW at the following Wicked Taping, where she was the last wrestler eliminated in a Fatal 4-Way Match by Alexandra Kelly. Spencer was scheduled to make an appearance at the Wicked #12 Taping, entitled "Heat Stroke", but was forced to pull out due to injury. She made her return to the promotion at Wicked #14, in a losing effort against Jack Nomad. 'Alliance with Annabel Lee, feud with Summer' At Wicked #15, she teamed with Annabel Lee to face and defeat Adam Wolfe and Mikael. The pair failed to qualify for the PAW Tag Team Championship match at Bad Moon Rising when they lost to Strick Plissken and Johnny Raike. At Bad Moon Rising, Spencer and Lee defeated Anastasia Hayden and Caroline O'Hara Burchill to earn themselves two of the four spots in the first Addiction main event. On the first episode of Addiction, it was revealed by Lady Munin that the Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match would actually be for the newly-established PAW Crank Championship; a title that would be defended on every episode. Lee and Spencer outlasted their opponents to become the final two in the match, where Lee would defeat Spencer to become the inaugural Crank Champion. Spencer faced Summer on the following episode of Addiction. Spencer won the match via disqualification when Summer ignored the referee's instructions to cease a closed-fist assault on Spencer's head. Spencer appeared on the following episode of Addiction to speak about her main event match on the following night; she was interrupted by Summer, who tried to provoke her. When Spencer suggested the two fight to settle their differences, Summer refused, leaving Spencer in the ring. The following night, Spencer failed to qualify for the Seven Deadly Sins Ladder Match when she lost to Cross Recoba. Spencer wrestled a match against enhancement talent S.O.B on what would be the final PAW show, where Summer served as the special guest referee. Summer refused to be an impartial referee, denying to count to three when Spencer obviously had the match won. PAW Senior Referee intervened and awarded Spencer the win via disqualification. The feud with Summer didn't reach a conclusion, however, as PAW closed its doors before the scheduled match between the pair could take place. 'In Your House Wrestling Federation (2016-2017)' 'Sweet Anarchy' Main article: Sweet Anarchy Spencer and Annabel Lee debuted in IYHWF as Sweet Anarchy on the Ruckus #16 on October 30, 2016. The pair were originally scheduled to take on Misha LeCavalier and .PAAK - collectively known as Murphy's Law - however, the two refused to wrestle the match. Instead, they faced their replacements; Dave Francis and Terry Nelson - Modern Day Heroes. Sweet Anarchy won when Lee pinned Nelson following the team's Scatterbrained finisher. 'Solo run' When Annabel Lee left IYHWF, Spencer opted to stick around - she was tasked with facing Shojo Beat Your Ass in a Handicap Match, seeing as Sweet Anarchy was scheduled to face them. Chris Cryptic allowed Spencer time until the pay-per-view to find a partner to aid her in the match, or else she'd have to go through with the Handicap stipulation. During the Ground 'N Pound event, Nick Redfield approached Spencer to be her tag team partner for the night, which Spencer accepted. Redfield and Spencer won the match when Redfield scored the pinfall. She competed in a Triple Threat Match at Ruckus 31 against Kelly Fury and Joey Miles, which she lost when she submitted to the latter. The following week, at Ruckus 32, Spencer was due to face Miles again in a singles encounter. When Proving Grounds Champion Iris Black issued an open challenge, Spencer was the first to respond to the opportunity. Black's scheduled opponent for the evening and former Proving Grounds Champion Ken Nagasaki took exception to this, staking his claim for the title shot. Chris Cryptic offered a compromise - Spencer and Nagasaki would forego their scheduled matches to face each other tonight, with the winner moving on to face Black for the championship in the main event. Spencer defeated Nagasaki following a top rope superplex to earn the title shot. Later that same night, after a back and forth contest, Spencer forced Black to submit with the Kelsey Cloverleaf to become the new Proving Grounds Champion. Spencer teamed with Nick Redfield again to face Suzanne Carlisle and Cheesecake in a tag team match, which Spencer's team lost when Cheesecake hit Redfield with a low blow behind the referee's back to steal a win. Spencer defeated Sam Amos at Ruckus 35, manuevering his Famous Amos Shoulder Separator into a pinfall attempt - despite tapping out, the referee ruled that Spencer had scored the three count before submitting. In the main event of Dawn of the Immortals Night 1, Spencer defended the Proving Grounds Championship against three challengers - Shawn Fox, Joey Miles and Iris Black - in a Four-Way Ladder Match. The match was eventually won by Fox, ending Spencer's title reign at 35 days. 'Uncanny Socialites and departure' When Season 2 began, Spencer teamed up with longtime rival Rebecca Saint to revive their former team. Now known as the Uncanny Socialites (a reference to the Uncanny Avengers), the two declared their intentions of capturing the IYH Tag Team Championship. They successfully defeated State of Anarchy in their IYH tag team debut, however suffering a loss to Jetpack the following week derailed their momentum. Several weeks later, they earned the right to challenge Murphy's Law for the titles at Mind Your Own Fuckhole by defeating Nightmare and Bloody Mary, known collectively as the Church of Illusionism. The Uncanny Socialites were unsuccessful in their first attempt to become Tag Team Champions when Spencer submitting to Misha LeCavalier's arm bar. They were added to a Gauntlet Match for IYHWF's following Supershow, The Fall, where they'd be one of four (later to become five) teams to attempt to end Murphy's Law's reign. Leading into the match, believing they weren't worthy of another title opportunity, they announced they would be leaving the promotion if they did not become Tag Team Champions. They failed to win the Gauntlet Match, and thus parted ways with the company. 'United Kingdom Wrestling Federation (2017)' In February 2017, news broke that Spencer had signed a deal to wrestle in UKWF. She debuted at the No Escape event on February 28, where she defeated Nate Krelle and Rayne Young in a Triple Threat Match. At UKWF's Anniversary of Aggression show, Spencer teamed up with Alyssa Drew and The Jewish Hammers to face the New Management Enforcers - comprised of Arcane, Ace Watson, Hunter Storms and Spencer's ex-boyfriend Cross Recoba. Spencer's team emerged victorious when Hammerstein pinned Watson, even though Watson was not the legal man. Following the match, the Enforcers cleared everyone from the ring aside from Spencer. Before Recoba could attack Spencer with a lead pipe, Nate Krelle jumped the guardrail and made the save before knocking Spencer out cold also. Krelle and Spencer would go on to meet in a match at the following UKWF show, Fallout, on March 28. However, the match ended in a disqualification victory for Spencer due to interference from Cross Recoba and Hunter Storms. Spencer defeated Rayne Young in a #1 Contender's Match at the Fight For The Future event, earning a Broadcast Championship match. She failed to defeat champion James Edwards in the title match at All Killer, No Filler, suffering her first UKWF loss. She would be entered into a Battle Royal at the company's next event, Undercard Heroes, for another attempt to capture the Broadcast Title. Spencer managed to eliminate Alyssa Drew before being eliminated by Marcus LeVine. The remainder of Spencer's time in UKWF was uneventful - she teamed with Davey-Boy O'Brien to defeat Tricia Reinhardt and Ari Rohr in tag team action, before leaving the company to focus on other promotions. 'NOVA Wrestling (2017)' Spencer made her debut in NOVA Wrestling at the company's first show - Open Fight Night - where she competed in a one-night tournament to determine the inaugural NOVA Victorian Champion. She defeated Sierra McKenzie in the first round, but she was defeated in the semi-finals by eventual tournament winner Reiko Amazake. Spencer faced off against Jerri Brekke in the main event of the first NOVA Wrestling weekly show, where she defeated her in order to earn a Victorian Championship match against Amazake the following week. After the match, however, Brekke and her associate Sophie Ryan assaulted Spencer, leaving her in the middle of the ring as the show went off the air. Spencer and Amazake battled in a 20+ minute match the following week, with the Victorian Championship on the line. Just as it seemed Spencer could make the champion submit to the Kelsey Cloverleaf, Brekke and Ryan (who became the NOVA Victorian Tag Team Champions earlier that night) assaulted both competitors, ruining the title match. Becky Saint made a surprise appearance, clearing the ring to save Spencer from the attack. At the following event, the Uncanny Socialites were scheduled to face the champions in a non-title tag team match. However, before the match could begin, Saint called the pair out and goated them into putting their titles on the line. Saint and Spencer became the new Victorian Tag Team Champions after Saint pinned Ryan following Saint-Hearted. Spencer clashed with Jerri Brekke in the lead-up to the rematch, pinning her following a Blue Thunder Bomb. In the championship rematch, Saint and Spencer lost the Victorian Tag Team Titles back to Brekke and Ryan when Brekke used Spencer's tights to steal a pinfall. They failed to regain the titles in their rematch when Spencer submitted to Brekke's Boston Crab. 'Championship Wrestling Coalition (2017-2018)' 'Outback Pro Wrestling' Main article: Uncanny Socialites '' Spencer and Saint made their debut for CWC, as part of the Outback Pro Wrestling territory in Australia, beginning with the promotion's very first episode in August 2017. Since then, they have faced the promotion's top tag teams, and have even become the OPW Tag Team Champions. 'HYBRID Wrestling (2017-2019) '''Twin Star Champions Main article: Uncanny Socialites Saint and Spencer debuted for HYBRID Wrestling at the Conviction event, where they competed in the Ascension Unlock Your Future Match. Saint retrieved the first of the keys to unlock the lockbox, which contained the HYBRID Twin Star Championship, making the Uncanny Socialites the inaugural Twin Star Champions. They defended the championships successfully up until Ascension #14 on February 16, 2018, where they lost to Sylvia Lopez and Ronnie Lester of The Crusade. After the match, Saint turned on Spencer, ending their run as a team. 'Feud with Rebecca Saint' At Ascension #15, Spencer confronted Saint in the ring over her actions a fortnight earlier. As Saint explained her reasons for her actions, Spencer refuted them as false before challenging her former partner to a match at Evolutionary War II. Saint accepted, under the condition that she would receive Spencer's paycheck, regardless of the result. The segment ended with Saint blindsiding Spencer. The two were involved in an exclusive sit down interview, hosted by Jennifer Lawson, to promote their upcoming match at Evolutionary War II. While Spencer tried to keep her cool, Saint was incredibly antagonistic, bringing up parts of Spencer's personal life to provoke her. The interview ended abruptly when Spencer lashed out and physically assaulted Saint. The incident was reported to have cost Spencer $1,500 in fines. On March 30, 2018, Spencer defeated Saint at Evolutionary War II. Following the show, Saint disappeared from the public eye. Saint returned to HYBRID during Ascension #17, where she apologised for her recent actions, turning face again. She went on to win the vacant Honor Championship at Ascension #18. At Ascension #19, Kelsey defeated Lilith to become the #1 Contender, setting up another encounter between the pair at the upcoming pay-per-view, Predator & Prey. This match was deemed the end of a rivalry between the two that dated back to December of 2010; with three wins each, this would be the 7th and final deciding match. In the weeks leading up to the encounter, Saint and Spencer teamed up for the first time since their split - alongside Ashley Williams - to defeated Kenneth James Bradford, Krissy Spencer and Sela-Rica Lark. Spencer then went on to lose to Lark in singles action, before teaming with Javen and Christian Michaels to defeat Lark, Krissy Spencer and Maja Lindstrom. Spencer's rivalry with Saint came to an end at Predator & Prey, where Spencer unsuccessfully challenged her for the Honor Championship. 'Gateway To Glory Series, feud with Kristina Spencer, Gateway Champion' A tournament was announced to crown the first HYBRID Gateway Champion at the upcoming Unstoppable pay-per-view event. At Ascension #25, Spencer defeated Tasmin Richards in a singles match. Over the next several episodes, Spencer competed in a series of 4-Way Iron Man Matches to improve her ranking in the Gateway to Glory Series, culminating with a singles victory over Maxine Murphy. With this win, Spencer was ranked number one in the Gateway to Glory Standings heading into Unstoppable. At the same time, Spencer entered a deeply personal rivalry with her cousin, Kristina Spencer. When given the opportunity to pick a stipulation for them to compete in at Unstoppable, Kristina chose the Hell in a Cell - a match in which Kelsey had never taken part. This, coupled with her high ranking in the Gateway to Glory Series, meant that Kelsey would have to compete in two separate matches at the event. In the first, Spencer defeated Jimmy Pagan, J.D Ryan and Maxine Murphy to become the inaugural Gateway Champion. In a post-match interview, Spencer willingly decided to put her championship on the line in the Hell in a Cell Match. After a gruelling and violent battle with her cousin, a bloodied Spencer left victorious, still the Gateway Champion. 'Mid-card singles run, feud with Kristina Spencer' Following the loss to Saint, Spencer began a singles run in Ascension's mid-card ranks. She defeated Tasmin Richards in a one-on-one encounter at Ascension #25 before being added to the Gateway to Glory Series, designed to determine the inaugural HYBRID Gateway Champion. Spencer performed well against the likes of Maxine Murphy, J.D Ryan and Fraser Freeman, finding herself at the top of the rankings leading up to the title match at Unstoppable. Meanwhile, Spencer also began a feud with her estranged cousin, Kristina, and her agent Veronica Chandler. The pair personally attacked Kelsey on a constant basis, and Kristina accused her cousin of deceiving her and eventually abandoning her. Kelsey suggested that Veronica was manipulating her cousin, and the only way for this issue to be resolved would be in a match where if Kelsey were to defeat Kristina, Veronica would no longer be her manager. In the spirit of fair competition, Kelsey allowed Kristina to pick the match stipulation, leading to Kristina selecting a Hell in a Cell Match. Kelsey, who had never competed in a match type so violent, pleaded with Kristina to change her mind, only to receive a vicious beatdown with a steel chair. Because of her performance in the Gateway to Glory Series, and her challenge to Kristina, Spencer was required to wrestle two matches at Unstoppable. Spencer kicked off her night by winning a Fatal 4-Way Match against Jimmy Pagan, J.D Ryan and Maxine Murphy to become the inaugural Gateway Champion. In an interview later in the show, Spencer expressed her excitement to be a fighting champion before requesting to put the championship on the line against Kristina in the scheduled Hell in a Cell Match later in the evening. Her request was granted, and Kelsey went on to successfully retain the Gateway Championship against Kristina in a violent Hell in a Cell Match that saw Kelsey lose a lot of blood. It was reported that after the match, Spencer suffered from hypovolemia and had to be rushed to the emergency room at a local medical facility. Spencer made a quick recovery, and went on to defend the Gateway Championship in matches against the likes of J.D Ryan, Tasmin Richards, Maja Lindstrom and Jae Un. She even defended the title against Tiffany Tompkins from Millennium. 'Honor Champion, departure' On the February 9, 2019 edition of Ascension, Spencer lost the title to Tasmin Richards, thanks in large part to interference from Talia LeCavalier. She was announced to be one of three challengers for the Honor Championship on the following episode, but she was attacked by LeCavalier before the match and presumed unable to compete. Spencer competed in the match anyway, pinning Honor Champion Linnea Lacroix to become the new Honor Champion. A brief feud with LeCavalier followed, leading to a successful title defense for Spencer at Breaking Point. Spencer would make one more title defense before leaving the company, citing personal reasons. The details of her departure weren't made public. 'KAMIKAZE Pro Evolution (2017-2018)' Spencer made an appearance for KAMIKAZE Pro Evolution during the Tag Team League, alongside Rebecca Saint, in 2017. The pair were unsuccessful in making it to the final. Spencer then competed in the Joshi Puroresu Kingdom Tournament, losing in the first round to Stacy DeVille. She made one more appearance during the tour, defeating Rebel OJO. Spencer was invited back for the company's 6 Unit Survival Series, competing in a number of 6, 8 or 10-Person Tag Team Matches, as well as a handful of singles matches: most notably her defeat at the hands of Dante Cutler, and her victory over Blaise Fader. 'Millennium Wrestling Entertainment (2018-present)' Spencer made her debut for Millennium Wrestling Entertainment on the December 5, 2018 edition of their weekly Millennium show. She teamed with long time partner Rebecca Saint in a winning effort against Bree Smith and Teagan Gallagher, the BreeTee Committee. On December 19, they defeated Javen and Christian Michaels, and earned another victory on January 2, 2019 over Levi and Olivia Wythe. Saint and Spencer were one of four teams to take part in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Tag Team Match to determine the first MWE Tag Team Champions at Imperium. They were the first team eliminated. Spencer teamed with her husband to defeat The BreeTee Committee. She challenged Tiffany Tompkins for the MWE CloudGate Championship on January 23 in a losing effort. In the company's brand split, Spencer was moved to the new Riot brand while her partner, Rebecca Saint, remained on Millennium. However, due to them being a team, they were allowed to appear on both shows. They faced Tag Team Champions Jetpack in a non-title match, which they lost. At Deep In The Heart, Spencer defeated The Misery by submission when Misery verbally surrendered to a handshake in order to preserve himself for his upcoming match with Saint. Spencer defeated Jackson Idol on the following Riot, and lost to Marilyn Lee Cross on the Riot after that. Spencer was one of six competitors entered in a Ladder Match at Dark Web to determine the first MWE Junior Heavyweight Champion, which was won by Corey Grimes. Spencer defeated MWE Riot Champion Liv Mercer in a non-title match, earning herself a championship match at the upcoming Great White North pay-per-view. She teamed with MWE Champion Christopher Kane to face Mercer and Melissa Reeves, where she was pinned by Mercer following interference. At Great White North, Spencer failed to capture the Riot Championship. Spencer was entered in the Battle For The Briefcase Tournament, where the winner would receive a briefcase entitling them to a guaranteed MWE Championship match at any time they choose. Spencer fought her way to the final match at Viva La Revolucion, along the way defeating Brittany April, Victoria Salinas and career-long rival Rebecca Saint in what would be her last match before retirement. Spencer faced Melissa Reeves in a Three Stages of Hell Match for the briefcase, which she lost two falls to one. 'Feud with Heath Williams' Heath Williams declared himself the Heath Williams Champion on the September 15, 2019 edition of Riot. Spencer took exception to him naming himself a champion, stating that a title should be earned before challenging him to a match for it. She was defeated in devastating fashion. The following week, her losing streak continued when she was beaten by Megan Rydell. On the September 28 Riot, Spencer challenged Williams once again for the Heath Williams Title. Though she lasted longer this time, she was ultimately defeated. The two had a third encounter on October 19, which Williams won yet again. A match was made between the pair at Homecoming, with the Heath Williams Championship on the line. Spencer defeated Williams via a quick roll-up to finally get a win and become the new champion. Williams demanded his rematch on the November 23 Riot in Beijing, which Spencer won. Another rematch for the title took place on week later, which Spencer won via disqualification when Williams intentionally hit her with a pair of brass knuckles in view of the referee. Williams destroyed the Heath Williams title belt with a hammer and set it on fire in a trash can, thus putting an end to the title's existence. A final grudge match to settle the score between the two was signed for the Way Of The Dragon pay-per-view on December 18, 2019. Spencer defeated Williams at the event to win the feud. Personal life Spencer grew up in Queensland, Australia, spending the majority of her childhood and adolescence in a small suburb called Cornubia. She had a half-brother named Masson, who was 8 years older than her; despite this, Spencer grew up in an only child setting, due to Masson living in Hobart with his mother. Masson, a member of the Army Reserve, was tragically killed trying to prevent an armed robbery in progress. Spencer was a lonely child, preferring to shut herself away from the world rather than interact with others. She developed social anxiety issues at a very early age, and was often bullied for her large frame glasses and braces. It was revealed in an interview in mid-2014 that Spencer suffers from Tourette syndrome, sometimes losing control of her facial muscles. This hasn't been known to affect her in-ring performance, though. Despite it being suspected for many years, it wasn't official revealed until September 2016 that Spencer has Asperger syndrome also. She has been open about her family life, revealing that her parents (mainly her father) were alcoholics who would verbally and physically abuse her on an almost daily basis. They despised professional wrestling, and forbade her from pursuing it as a career, despite her obvious passion for it. Spencer ultimately ran away from home at age 17 to join Trip Johnson's Wrestling Academy. Although she has since regained contact with her mother, Spencer and her father have not spoken since she ran away from home. For several months in mid-to-late-2016, in addition to wrestling, Spencer had been working part-time as a delivery girl for Papa John's Pizza. On April 21, 2018, Spencer married professional wrestler Christian Michaels at their home in Tennessee. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Kelsey Spencer' ***Deprivation DDT (adopted from Seth Iser) ***Kelsey Cloverleaf (Texas cloverleaf) (2014-2016; 2016-2018) ***Blue Thunder Bomb (2016-2018) - Used as a signature thereafter **'As Blue Thunder' ***Blue Thunder Bomb ***Frog Splash **'As Charity' ***Spitfire Suplex (Straightjacket German suplex) *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker **Cartwheel legdrop **Clothesline **Dropkick **Flying forearm smash **Fujiwara armbar **Grounded Dragon sleeper (with body scissors) **Headlock takedown **Japanese arm drag **Knife edge chops **Monkey flip, to a cornered opponent **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-belly ****Standard ****Release with pose ***German ***Northern Lights ***Saito ***Snap ***Tiger **Multiple kick variations ***Dragon whip ***Reverse side ***Springboard roundhouse **Pendulum backbreaker **Plancha, sometimes while performing a somersault **Reverse chin lock **Single-leg Boston crab **Slingshot somersault senton **Spinning elbow drop **Superkick *'Tag teams' **Children of Nephilim **Sweet Anarchy **Team REKK **'Thunder Pirates' **Uncanny Socialites *'Managers' **Michael Rivers **Rebecca Saint **Thaddeus Blaine van der Rohe III **Yuri Mochizuki *'Wrestlers managed' **Rebecca Saint **Yuri Mochizuki *'Nicknames' **"Spitfire" **"Down Under Thunder" **'"Blue Thunder"' **'"The Blue Hurricane"' **"The Patron Saint" *'Entrance themes' **"Sunbury 97" by The Fauves **"In My Eyes" by Tonight Alive **"Get Ready to Die" by Magic Dirt **"Revenge And Its Thrills" by Tonight Alive **"First World Anarchist" by The Dollyrots **"Hello Bitches" by CL (Used alongside Rebecca Saint in The Bellis Street Socialites) **"Because I'm Awesome (2012)" by The Dollyrots **"Flight of Icarus" by "Iron Maiden" **"Starting Over Again" by The Dollyrots (Used as part of Sweet Anarchy) **"Fake My Own Death" by Sum 41' '(Also used with Rebecca Saint in Uncanny Socialites) **'"Ca in July" by The Bombpops ' Championships and accomplishments *'Bayou Independent Wrestling' **BIW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rebecca Saint *'Down Under Wrestling' **DUW Women's Championship (1 time) **DUW Massacre Championship (1 time) **Trip Johnson Memorial Cup (2016) *'Glister Wrestling' **Glister Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'HYBRID Wrestling' **HYBRID Honor Championship (1 time) **HYBRID Gateway Championship (1 time) **HYBRID Twin Star Championship (1 time) - with Rebecca Saint **HYBRID Tag Team of the Year (2017) - with Rebecca Saint *'In Your House Wrestling Federation' **'IYH Proving Grounds Championship (1 time) **Match of the Season (Season 1; Fatal 4-Way Ladder Match at Dawn Of The Immortals II) *'Millennium Wrestling Entertainment' **Heath Williams Championship (1 time) *'NOVA Wrestling' **'NOVA Victorian Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rebecca Saint *'Online Wrestling Alliance' **OWA Women's Championship (1 time) *'Outback Pro Wrestling' **OPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rebecca Saint *'Women's Wrestling League' **WWL Universal Championship (2 times) **WWL Intercontinental Championship (3 times) **WWL United States Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Rebecca Saint (1), Yuri Mochizuki (1) *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance ' **XWA Piledriver Award for Best One-Shot Appearance (2018) Note: The OWA Women's Championship was won as a member of the DUW roster. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Australian characters Category:Australian Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:DUW Women's Champions Category:DUW Massacre Champions Category:OWA Women's Champions Category:Recipients of the Submission Badge Category:Recipients of the Aerial Badge Category:Recipients of the Endurance Badge Category:Recipients of the Hardcore Badge